


In His Eyes

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [45]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loved his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Eyes

She loved his eyes.

They were golden like the sun and sometimes, just as bright. They mesmerized her with a single glance. They were able to convey an array of emotions without the need of words, allowing her to read him like an open book. Whether it was love and compassion, or rage and frustration, she could see it all.

In his eyes she could see every shade of topaz that ever existed and, if she wasn't careful, lose herself completely.

Albeit everyone could take a look at those golden eyes, she knew for a fact that because they belonged to her, she was the _only one_ who received their most tender gaze.

And that was just another reason to love Edward so much.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Edward's eyes. 'Nuff said. :)


End file.
